Naruto the Zetsumei Musha
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto is a descendant of a clan blessed by hades god of the underworld and was presumed dead by his fiance mei 5th mizukage when Danzo told Kushina that he died and so Mei comes to exams sees naruto is told off by Kakashi smart godlike naruto harem
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the Zetsumei Musha

But Kakashi Sensei you have to help me I need training to beat Neji for trying to kill Hinata. I am sorry Naruto but I need to train Sasuke to use his Sharingan besides even if I did train

you you would still lose to Neji because you suck at being a ninja I mean Sasuke almost died because he jumped in front of those senbon needles that Haku Chick launched at you.

Kakashi Sensei Sasuke is a I don't want to hear it Uzumaki. Kakashi then punched Naruto in the face sending him out the doors to the Hospital. Unknown to Kakashi and Naruto a certain

Kage and Raven haired Female who was henged as a guy saw and heard this and became very angry. The Kages name was Mei Terumi she has russet red hair in a bun but if it is taken

out of the bun it goes to her ankles and a DD cup pair of tits very curvy in all the right places and wore the traditional Mizukage robes and hat. The raven haired one was Sasuke but he

had a huge secret that only Naruto knew of and that was that he was really a she named Sukina after her mom. Without the henge Sukina looked hot she had c cup pair of tits and was

very curvy her hair grows out to her but and her rough features soften up to really smooth skin. The reason these 2 very hot Kunoichi were angry is because Kakashi just hit their Secret

boyfriend or supposed dead Fiancé. Mei left to go find Naruto and tell him everything and Sukina went up to Kakashi and said take your training and shove it up your ass you fucking

hypocrite. What are you talking about Sasuke. Sukina said I am not really a boy you retard I am actually a girl and my name is Sukina and you just hit my Boyfriend and told him he was

not good enough to be a ninja because I jumped in front of those needles to save my boyfriends life. His other chakra you know from his friend did not hurt me infact it made my

Sharingan better than that of the Eternal Mongekyou Sharingan infact it made my Sharingan so it is not a cursed bloodline anymore our kids will not have to kill their best friend to get it

nor will they have to take their siblings eyes to obtain eternal and no going blind for using it. And your a hypocrite because those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon

their friends and comrades are worse than trash. Kakashi looked shocked that Sasuke thought he was a girl and said Sasuke you are not a girl that demon must have altered your mind

when he let his red chakra envelope you during that fight with Haku. Sukina grit her teeth and said I have been a girl since I was born my father did a secret Uchiha ritual that would

make me look like a boy until I do a blood ritual with my soul mate which I already know is Naruto we are doing the blood ritual tonight and then Konoha will witness the birth of a new

legend something stronger than the sage of six paths. You will wish you were nice to him Kakahsi teme. Oh and don't even think about the council getting new Sharingan babies because

my father also put a seal on me so that only my soul mate can impregnate me. With that Sukina left and went after Naruto not knowing that Mei had heard the whole thing because she

left a probe in the room to hear what might happen when she left she knew Sasuke or Sukina was getting angry. Mei found Naruto sitting under a tree meditating he heard her walking in

and said what can I do for you hot stuff(Naruto called her hot stuff because that is her name in the bingo book because of her magma and boil affinities) Mei said is it true your name is

Uzumaki Naruto. Yes it is are you here because you found out the council lied to you about me being dead so that you could not marry me and take away their weapon as this ass hole

named Danzo keeps trying to get the Hokage to turn me into one. Mei was surprised she thought he did not know and was going to tell him everything. Mei said yeah I was going to tell

you that and then ask if you want me to train you and give you your bloodline scroll which was given to my father Yagura(Yagura was not evil in this story he to had a bloodline aside from

being a jinchuriki his was boil and his wife's was magma that is how Mei got both.) by your father the 4th hokage Minato Namikaze and your mother Kushina Uzumaki who is living in Mist

because she was told you were dead by Koharu Homura and Danzo. She cried for years and is living with your twin sister Naruko. Naruto was shocked his mom was still alive and he has

a twin sister. Mei coughed to get his attention okay Naruto I have 3 different summoning contracts that you can choose from 1 is the Mantis contract 2 is the OniTenshi contract and 3 is

the hell hound contract you get 1 to choose from right now and later you can sign the others okay. Naruto nodded and took the hell hound contract and did as Mei told him then did the

hand signs and said summoning jutsu a huge cloud of smoke appeared and Naruto found himself standing on top of a huge black dog with three heads. **"What the hell the only ones who **

**can sign my contract without dying after their name dries on the contract are from the clan blessed by Hade's himself the Uzumaki. Who summoned me the great Cerberus." **

Naruto stepped onto his middle heads snout and said "it was me Naruto Uzumaki." Cerberus was shocked but then nodded and said **"very well you may summon me anytime you need help **

**Oh 1 more thing before I go you will need a partner for some of the hell hound clan jutsu so I will let my son Blazer be your partner." "Blazer get out here you have a partner to help."**

Cerberus roared another smaller puff of smoke and a 3 headed dog with flaming fur came out and said "where is he so I can mark him as my Partner." Cerberus pointed at Naruto and

Blazer went over to him and bit his arm where a flaming paw print tattoo appeared "There you go now I am going to go to sleep near that tree." Cerberus had already left that was when

Sukina came over and said "Naruto we need to do the ritual so we can finally have sex." Sukina finally noticed Mei and noticed she was smiling at her "you do know that Naruto is my fiancé

and that he has to have multiple wives right" Sukina nodded about the multiple wives part but looked happy that she finally got to meet Naruto's fiancé. "So Naruto did you know that I am

bisexual and Mei looks super hot I just want to rip her clothes off and suck her tits and lick her pussy." Mei blushed at this because she was Bisexual also and thought Sukina looked hot.

They left for the Uchiha compound and started the ritual 5 hours later it was done and They were all making out in the master bedroom. Naruto was kissing Sukina while his clone was

kissing Mei he started to take of Sukina's shirt and bra and started sucking on her tits while his clone did the exact opposite to Mei he took of Mei's bottom half of her clothes and started

licking her pussy. Sukina was in pure bliss she loved this feeling and wanted more she said "Naruto lick my pussy to please" Naruto did as asked and ripped her shorts off and then her

thong he made her lay down on her bed and started licking very slowly teasing her. Sukina was moaning she loved it but then she felt someone sucking on both her tits at the same time

she opened her eyes and saw Mei sucking on her right tit and Naruto's clone sucking on her left tit she was in pure bliss she screamed "I'm cumming Naruto kun Mei chan" she started

spasming and sprayed her love juice all over Naruto's face he was drinking it happily then he went over to Mei grabbed her hair forcefully and kissed her full on the mouth and opened his

mouth slipped his tongue in and spit the left overs of Sukina's cum in her mouth Mei almost had an Orgasm because she found that even though she had never had sex she liked it rough

and when Naruto yanked her hair she loved it. Mei looked at Sukina and said "are you thinking what I am thinking Sukina" She shook her head yes and they pushed their tits together

and jerked Naruto off while taking turns sucking and then kissing each other Naruto quickly shot his load all over their faces and tits and Mei started licking his cum off of Sukina and then

Sukina did the same to Mei. Next Naruto made 3 Shadow Clones and 2 went over to Sukina and bent her over her mouth close to the one in front of hers dick and the one behind her

shoved his dick in her pussy forcing her to suck on the front ones dick Sukina was enjoying this. Mei was in the same position screaming on Naruto's dick enjoying being fucked roughly by

2 Naruto's at the same time. Naruto and his clones said at the same time cum for me my himes cum Sukina and Mei both screamed "Narutoooooooo!!!!!!!" At the exact same time and

came together they then felt Naruto Shoot his load in their mouths and womb unaware that Mei was now pregnant with Naruto's child and that a new legend was born in their sleep the

next day would be the rise of Naruto the Zetsumei Musha.

**Next Chapter Rise of the Zetsumei Musha attempted rape and murder of Sukina and Mei**

**Story written for Challenger's Kage Bride story**

**Read and review or the Boogie man will haunt you in your dreams and in real life**

**Ja ne**


	2. beginning of exams and invasion

**Hey KingSithis here sorry for not updating sooner my computer got fried and I just got a new one Saturday so on with the story reviews will be at the end and the disclaimer was in the first chapter**

**And if it wasn't then I do not own naruto teen titans street fighter and anything else that may appear but if I do own something I will claim it in brackets saying I do**

**Like this (I own this story)**

**On with chapter 2 of Zetsumei Musha**

It had been 1 month since the end of the prelims and a lot has happened 1 such thing is that Raven and Kitana of the 7 swordsman had arrived and instantly fell in love with Naruto. Now

the most important thing that happened was Naruto learning his bloodline He could now summon an army of fallen warriors that could not die unless Naruto ran out of chakra this was

another gift from hade's for his families bloodline Hade's fury his other bloodline was called gaias fury (they are both my bloodlines if you want an explanation of what they do pm me

because I will be putting it on my profile later) Naruto had also grown from 4 foot 5 to about 7 foot 8 because he was eating healthier. Another thing that happened was Naruto made a

deal with Hades and brought Haku and Zabuza back to life the funny thing was that when they came out of the Hellport they were both completely nude that is when Naruto realized that

Haku lied about being a boy because she had a very big pair of tits. Naruto had also gotten a letter from a clan called the Darkstalkers stating that he had a marriage contract with a

member of the Succubus clan named Morrigan She would be arriving sometime during the month before the Chunin exams She had yet to arrive or so they thought she had been there for

a couple days and was looking for Naruto's house she did not know that he had put seals on it to make it go to another dimension he created to keep out intruders. But we are getting

nowhere with this let us go to the arena where everyone has gathered Oh before I forget they found out Mei was pregnant with twins and when Naruto found out he did what every

other soon to be father did he screamed like a girl and fainted. In the arena all the contestants were there except 3 Dosu Kinuta of sound Sasuke of the leaf but really was Sukina of the

leaf and Naruto Uzumaki of the leaf also known as demon brat, The prank master from hell, Kyubbi brat, Devil child, unwanted by his parents kid, and a lot of others. Some random Jonin

said so the Brat is so scared he won't even show for his match with Neji because he knows he will lose but where is Uchiha-sama I thought that he would be here by now.

unknown to all of them Naruto and Sukina were having a quickie in a supply closet close by "Oh Naruto fuck me harder cum inside me so we can go to the arena and you can kick Neji's

ass" "Alright Sukina-hime are you going to show them you are actually a woman and not a man since we will be living together after the exams are over" yes Naruto-kun I am going to do

that now hurry up and cum so I can watch you kick ass" Naruto sped up his thrusts and came inside of her awaiting womb and they got redressed and used specialized shunshin to

appear in the arena. Naruto's was him disappearing in black shadow portal and reappearing in the arena in a devil like form and scared the living shit out of every body and there dogs

next Sukina disappeared in a white portal and reappearing in an angel like form wings and all everyone thinking that a devil and an angel were going to fight in the arena but then they

both turned into their real forms Naruto's outfit changed to that of black leather jacket opened up showing his ripped like a brick shit house form and black leather pants the jacket had

the picture of the God Hade's and was eating a tortured soul his pants ass cheeks said can't touch this. Gekko Hayate said okay everyone that is not in the first match leave the arena

and we will start. Neji looked at Naruto and said just give up you don't have the balls to even touch me let alone beat me. Naruto said yes I do they are around here somewhere and he

reached in his pocket and pulled out a bag full of balls and pulled some out and said see the balls say the balls to touch and kick your ass everyone in the stands were laughing there

asses off at that even the stoic Hyugga Hiashi was laughing along with Hanabi who was giggling. Naruto said proctor start the match Hayate said alright while trying not to laugh

anymore and started the match neither of the boys moved for a second and Naruto pulled a boom box out and hit play and it started playing Be my bad boy by cascada and everyone

including naruto sweat dropped. Sorry about that wrong CD let me change it pressing play again and it started playing Mortal Kombat theme song. Naruto said lets get this party started

and dropped into the beginning stages of the Death king taijutsu stance. Neji being his arrogant asshole self said what a weak style it won't be able to tou ackkk. Neji stopped talking

and started flying toward Naruto via metal serpent like cable (think scorpion cable) when he reached Naruto he was punched in the face so hard he flew from the end side of the arena

where Naruto was to the other side where he was met by another of Naruto's punches everyone was stupefied because Naruto was never this fast and he was going faster then Maito

Gai with his weights off and from what they could tell his body was littered with tattoo like seals that looked like gravity seals and there were over 20 of them and they had no idea how

much weight each one had in it. Neji got out of the hole in the wall where he was and said how did you get this good I remember that you barely defeated that retard Kiba his family is a

disgrace and since he has my worthless cousin on his team he is an even bigger disgrace than he would have been on someone else's team. Up in the stands Hinata heard this and so

did Hiashi who were crying and seething with anger in that order. Naruto said I unlocked my bloodlines the rarest ones in the world because they cannot be stolen and if someone namely

Orochimaru takes over the body for his body switching jutsu to steal bloodlines and be able to use all the jutsu in the world they are Gaias fury and Hades fury Gaias fury is able to use all

the elements and one given to us by the titan Gaia herself the Titan element and then Hades fury gave us the element Abyss which lets us summon dead warriors including gods like

Hercules and my personal favorite Kratos. Kratos help me smite my enemies. Out of a pitch black hole came a heavily muscled man with ash white skin and a loin cloth with short swords

on chains wrapped around his wrists and looked like they were embedded into his arms so they weren't removable he looked around and said what do you need of me little one (now

your all probably wandering why Kratos does not sound like he is hateful and mean all the time it is because being in tarturaus for over 3000 years makes anyone even the most hateful

of souls to mellow out) Naruto looked at Kratos and said remember when I said that Orochimaru was going to dress like the Kazekage to get close to the old man Kratos nodded and said

you want me to go up there and be his body guard don't you Naruto nodded and Kratos left and hid in the shadows so no one would know he was there. Naruto then turned back to Neji

and Neji went on about his speech about fate and Naruto said fate this fate that fate hit you in the face with a wiffle ball bat. Everyone snickered at that except Neji who was seething

and said I will kill you. Naruto just put his hand out and said No I don't think so Dragon of the Darkness flame and a dragon made of completely black flames came out of his arm and flew

at Neji who kept dodging it and it flew back at naruto who just stood there and absorbed the attack and looked at Neji and said I need to thank you for dodging and letting hit me

because now I have complete control of the darkness flame dragons you see these dragons don't do as their summoner tells them to do unless the summoner is hit by them and they

accept him plus now I don't have to sacrifice any part of my body to summon them anymore now Mei throw me that rose I gave you Mei threw a rose to Naruto who caught it and

everyone laughed and thought that idiot thinks he is going to hurt a ninja with a rose Neji voiced it for everyone Naruto just smirked and said rose whip and the rose turned into a whip.

Naruto then went on to tell everyone that the rose whip is part of the Kyubbis powers but he also told him that the Kyubbis name is Yoko Kurama. He also said that this whip was strong

enough to cut through anything including chakra and when Neji said yeah right Naruto said take this Neji did his Kaiton and to everyone's shock including all the Hyuggas it cut through it

destroying the chakra dome and hitting Neji. Naruto said give up I do not want to hurt you Neji I did want to kill you but after talking to Hinata I decided just to hurt your pride so go to

the infirmary and heal if you don't want to die. Neji nodded and was carted off to the infirmary and then the proctor declared the winner was Naruto Uzumaki but after he said that Naruto

said that is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Zetsumei Musha.

Everyone gasped and some idiot Iwa nin said death to Namikaze and jumped into the arena and Naruto said meet the death element death style suffocation all of a sudden the Iwa nin

grabbed his throat trying to breath and then dropped dead.

Up in the Kage booth Orochimaru was salivating thinking he needed that body to become truly immortal and to learn all the jutsu in the world totally forgetting that he can't steal that

body to get the jutsu's(read earlier to see what I am talking about if you don't know)

Then there was a big explosion and the invasion began.

**That's it for Chapter 2 I will try to get another chapter up in a month**

**Till then ja ne**

**Oh and thanks to Challenger for some of the ideas that were put in this chapter and that will be in later chapters**

**Thanks to Savanin for the Name for the bloodline Gaias fury**

**Thanks to Kaiba1238**

**And thanks to crazy Mexican**

**All of your reviews made me feel good about my writing and there are others but they are numerous so I just listed a few If I did not list you do not feel bad its just I needed to **

**finish this because I promised Challenger I would have it up today so as always read and review**


	3. invasion summons new bloodline powers

**Hey guys Scorpionking12 here formerly Kingsithis but that was a while back anyway sorry for not getting another chap for Zetsumei Musha for the fans of the story so right now I am going to write another chap for the story so without further ado Chapter 3 invasion, more bloodline jutsus and summons revealed**

Naruto heard the explosion and knew they were being invaded he looked to the kage booth and saw a barrier going up around it and it looked similar to a barrier his great ancestor Hades told him about when he visited hell for training during the one month period for a week because a week in the real world is about 3 years in hell so Naruto learned a lot in his time their meeting his ancestor Kratos gave him a love for weapons his favorite being blades of exile (if you don't know what these are play god of war 3).

"Lets go Blazer we got some dumbass sound ninjas to kill" "Right Naruto". With that Naruto and Blazer ran off towards a huge group of around 400 sound nins getting ready to rape 1 of his newest girlfriends Tenten she had already had her top and bottoms ripped off the sound nins leader was about to put his dick in her mouth when they heard a cry of **"Hells Fang" **and then **"Death style decapitating wind blade" **out of nowhere a flaming fireball shaped like a fang and with the blackest of fire struck over half of the sound nins and then an invisible blade

cut the other half's heads clean off without touching Tenten. Naruto ran up to Tenten and said "Hey are you okay Heaven-chan" "Yeah I'm okay" then she looked down and saw she was still naked and was about to hit naruto for looking at her assets when he pulled out an extra set of clothes and one of those things you get dressed behind and said "Get dressed I will stand here and protect you" Tenten nodded and went behind and 30 seconds later came out with her new clothes on and a new weapon that naruto had put in a scroll and handed to

her before going to change the weapon was a scythe made by Naruto's Alchemy skills he picked up in hell it was a blood red blade made of blood stone and the staff was made of Oricalcum but what made this special is it could steal life force from its foes and send it straight to hell. "Ready Heaven-chan" "Yes lets raise hell" Naruto smiled because he just saw his 3 other girls that came during his month off Rachel Raven roth of the seven swordsmen she used a shadow blade made of complete and utter darkness crafted into a real sword she had

violet hair and red gemstone on her forehead she stood at 5'6 and had a D cup bust all she wore was a cloak nothing under it but what was so special about this cloak is that it would only come off or open if its wearer said so the next was Kitana a very skillful swordswoman who had a blade forged from a dragons tooth it could shoot fire and ice and could not break she wore a skin tight purple one piece suit that showed off her incredible curves and DD size bust she stood at 5'4 and was very strong she had demonic like strength the next and final

girl was Morrigan of the Darkstalkers clan Succubus tribe she wore very revealing clothes see through black one piece with red see through stockings and she had a whip in her hand she was using it to take down some unlucky sound nins who were trying to rape her but were utterly failing do to all the chunks of ripped off flesh on the floor she was whipping left and right and killing them all easily. Naruto looked to the left and saw Kakashi passed out on the ground and about to be impaled by a kunai by some random sound nin even though Naruto hated Kakashi he went over and punched the air with his fist and a shockwave came towards the sound nin hitting him and launching him to the other side of the arena.

"Blazer I am going to summon get this trash to safety so I don't get blamed for him dying" "Hai Naruto" Blazer jumped into the area and took Kakashi and then jumped back up to the stands. "Summoning Jutsu" in a giant puff of black smoke 3 hellhounds appeared the first being the boss Cerberus the second a 2 headed dog by the name of Orthrus (If you don't know who Orthrus is goto google and type Orthrus greek mythology) and finally another 3 headed dog named Black sun the reason his name was black sun is because his fur was made of

Black fire. **"What do you need Naruto-sama" **said Cerberus "I need you guys to go and stop the snake summons from destroying to much of the village and Cerberus I need you to cover me in a barrier stronger than the one on the kage booth so I can enter". **"So be it Black flame Barrier"** with that naruto was covered in black flames and went through the barrier

holding the Kage hostage. "Naruto-kun you should not have come in here this is orochimaru and he is stronge- before the Hokage could finish Naruto said but I am not alone remember that human summon I did before my match with Neji I had him come up here and hide in the shadows to watch over you gramps come on out Kratos. From the wall out walked the same

man who Naruto had summoned before his match and said "Lets kill this bastard" "My thoughts exactly" "Orochimaru let me show you a power of the Hades fury bloodline "Death style- on your knees Guillotine" somehow Orochimaru was pushed onto his knees and head pushed down materializing out of nowhere was a giant blade and a wooden slot for the head. "Off

with his head" Naruto yelled and the blade came down slicing off orochimarus head making it turn into mud. "What a mud clone but it was to strong to be a mud clone" Sarutobi said. "Not if he put a seal on it to keep it from dissipating or something like that until a real killing blow was given" said Naruto. All of a sudden their was a giant boom in the distance and they saw Cerberus Orthrus and Black sun fighting 2 three headed snakes and Manda himself and they were winning then they see Black sun shoot a beam of black fire at them all making them die

instead of going back to the snake world except Manda who said that if they let him live he will erase Orochimarus name from the contract and let Naruto sign it sensing no lies Naruto agreed and signed it Manda disappeared and the battle was won.

Naruto finally dropped down from chakra exhaustion from using so many S ranked techniques and summoning 3 of the strongest hellhounds to help fight before sweet unconcuiosness took him he saw Raven, Mei, Kitana, Tenten, Sukina, and Morrigan shouting his name and running towards him calling for medics.

**Alright guys here is the newest chap hope you liked it please review but no flames they will be ignored and or reported next chap new contract and meeting uncle Nagato and aunt Konan**


	4. meeting uncle nagato and aunt konan

**Hey guys ScorpionKing12 here with a new chap for Zetsumei muhsa**

**Anyway don't own Naruto only things that you have not seen in the manga and anime and my bloodlines so shut up about rip offs**

**Chapter 4 meeting uncle Nagato and Aunt Konan**

It has been a week since the invasion attempt by Orochimaru the Leaf village as buffed up security and the Anbu that were just sitting at their posts playing games like go fish and other

card games were sent to Ibiki since Anko was at the hospital looking at her secret crush his name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Anko, Kurenai, and Hana all had a crush on him and they

told each other they would share since he was put on the C.R.A to help rebuild his clan so They were all there watching over their crush. They planned on telling him when he woke up

and hopefully he would accept. They were talking about what to do if he accepted like go on a date with all his other girlfriends and him, get in the big ass hot tub at his mansion, or sex

this is what Anko said that is when they heard a groan from behind them and they looked to see Naruto sitting up looking at them with curious eyes. "Hey Naruto-kun we just wanted to

ask if you want to be going out with all three of us we like you a lot and we are bisexual so we don't mind sharing" Kurenai asked. "Sure you are all very beautiful but you should know

that I have 8 girlfriends that you have to get permission from first they are Tenten, Hinata, Mei Terumi, Kitana, Morrigan, Raven, Haku, and Sukina or as you know Sasuke who is actually a

female. Kurenai, Hana, and Anko were Gobsmacked at how many girls he already has and even more that Sasuke was a girl since they did not know only the Hokage, Kakashi Naruto and

his girls knew this. The three girls said they would talk to them and hope they approved of them they left the Hospital and about 3 minutes later two shadowed figures walked in and

asked the Receptionist what room Naruto Uzumaki was since they knew that most of the village did not know his full name yet and others denied it. The receptionist looked up and said

he was in room 398 and told them to make it look like he died of Natural causes so the Hokage would not think they did anything. The next thing she knew is she was sent flying through

a wall and into 5 more walls before falling down with only an inch of life left. The shadowed figures walked up to the woman and took off their hoods revealing themselves to be Nagato

and Konan Namikaze. Nagato bent down and said "don't ever try anything against my Nephew or I will kill you understand" the receptionist nodded and laid there waiting for someone to

help her since she could not move but she did not expect anbu to get her and take her to the T&I department to be tortured by Ibiki. The pair reached the room and opened the door to

see Naruto up and putting on his Clothes when he turned around he blushed because his pants were unzipped and unbuttoned because his girlfriend Haku was giving him a blowjob and

she was on the floor behind him. Haku had slipped into the hospital room via ice mirror to get to her boyfriend and make him "feel better" in her words. Nagato and Konan both had

amused smirks on but then they both became serious and told Naruto that they needed to talk about his dads side of the family. Naruto asked "How do you know about my dad and his

side of the family" with narrowed eyes. "Because I am your uncle Nagato Namikaze and this is my wife Konan Namikaze we are both only twenty years old because I was born 13 years

after your dad and she was born 4 months after me we met each other in rain country and I slowly started to fall in love with her we were happy when we were little but we had to live by

stealing because in rain country there was a war going on at the time and we were war orphans your grandparents mine and minato's mom and dad were killed by a group of anbu called

root run by a man named Danzo he was planning on getting our bloodline for his ne soldiers saying that he was going to rule the world with an iron fist and shit like that" "I knew of your

dad my brother but with the border patrol in fire country during the war time I knew I would not be let through but I did contact him through a chameleon summon that had a scroll telling

him that he was my brother and that after the war I would try and get to Konoha but tragedy struck a few months after the war the Kyubbi started on its path to Konoha I knew we could

not make it to see my brother but I did tell him that I would watch over you from the shadows every time you were about to die I would use my Rinnegan to heal most of your wounds

that the fox could not get to in time." "Do you forgive us for not being their in time to help raise you Naruto we are sorry but we knew the council would send someone to either kill us and

take you to become a weapon or kidnap you and make it look like Iwa did it to get back at the Yondaime" "I forgave you when you asked for it and I don't care that you weren't there

before I am just glad you are here now so lets go to the Namikaze estates and key your dna into the house so you can get in Oh yeah and you get the bedroom on the second floor third

door on the left because there is no way in hell that you are getting the master bedroom that is my room along with the girls who are already living with me the only one who is not is Mei,

Kitana, Raven, and Hinata the others are in the same room as me because we are trying to revive our clan since you said you are my uncle and aunt does that mean you have the same

bloodline as my dad Gaias fury" "no Naruto I was gifted with a rare Doujutsu that may not be as powerful as both of your bloodlines but it is in some aspects like letting me have dead

bodies to use like a puppet master only without chakra strings I use chakra rods and use them like piercings to make them work for me I did this to our best friend Yahiko when Danzo

killed him because we were against the rain villages tyrant Hanzo" "Hanzo had promised Danzo that he would make him ruler of Konoha after the war and even help him kill the third

hokage so he could rule with an iron fist of course after Yahiko died we took his body and made it one of my bodies so far I have 6 other bodies that I do not use unless need be but your

aunt also has a bloodline it is the paper element bloodline her name in the bingo book is the Paper angel of rain she is also 5 months pregnant with your cousin Naruto we are naming him

Yahiko after our friend to honor him we also will be training you in some things and also since we missed so many of your birthdays we will give you the Juggernaut hammer which I got

from a huge man from Iwa its sentient and picks its wielder and We are pretty sure it will pick you since its original wielder was an ancestor of ours his name was Cain he was a behemoth

of a man and stood at nearly 9 foot tall he was back in time when the titans roamed the earth infact he is Gaias first human son (made up character might appear in later chaps not sure if

you want him vote in review if you do) and also first to ever best Hercules in a battle of human strength vs. god strength he could break a titanium block just by tapping it with his pinky

finger and was the only one able to wear the Tartarus Armor that cursed anyone else who put it on with either death or disease but you will have to be tested by the hammer to see if

you are worthy now lets get out of hear and go see the hokage to get you training and meet your girlfriends and fiancé's.

**end chapter 4 as always read review and also if you want to see more of cain or have Naruto use his Hades fury bloodline to bring his soul back to life to train him pm or review that you do anyway ja for now**


End file.
